


GET CUCKED JUNK: Yo, This Zora Dad FUCKS

by BunnyBob



Series: Wrong all Along [1]
Category: Coma Baby - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Multi, able gets CUCKED, cause thats gross as hell, its literally just brivere getting mad that everyone is fucking his AU dad, just shitposting and jokes, supposed to be ridiculous, theres no actual sex depicted, this is literally a whole effort just to cuck junk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBob/pseuds/BunnyBob
Summary: A collaborative effort where everyone's OCs from all over Hyrule keep fucking Brivere's dad.(If you have a Zora OC and would like to have a snippet fic written, hit me up in my discord dms! (BunnyBob#2694) I'm not writing the actual sex scenes because I'm uncomfortable with that, it'll just be joke shit like what you're about to read.)





	GET CUCKED JUNK: Yo, This Zora Dad FUCKS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coma Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493943) by [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne). 



> this goes out to my homie, the coma baby discord server
> 
> Is not related to Wrong All Along in the slightest, takes place in a different reality. I'll be posting that series, which is more focused and centered on Amanik, when Junk finishes beta-ing it
> 
> In case you haven't read Coma Baby, all you need to know is:  
> -Brivere is a yellow Zora, and the Knight Captain. He fuckin hates link and is onto his bullshit  
> -Amanik is my OC and Brivere's dad in an AU I made, he's an apostle  
> -Estuu is Brivere's younger brother
> 
> thats literally it, dont worry, but if you have any questions def lemme know

“Brivere, breakfast is ready! You should eat before you go to work!”

The golden knight in question instinctively nodded in reply, even though his father wasn’t in his bedroom room. “Hold on, Amanik!” Brivere shouted as he quickly put on his armor, hastily doing the straps and adjusting the metal plating before jumping onto his feet and bolting downstairs to the dining hall. His father had strangely arrived home late last night, even later than the Knight Captain, whose duties often kept him up until the sun peeked over the horizon. Brivere had been so busy lately that he appreciated any moment that he got with his family, even if it was something as small as having a peaceful meal together every now and then. 

But perhaps even that was too much to ask as Brivere froze in the archway, completely thrown off by the first thing he saw in the dining hall. 

There, sitting next to his own father, was the Hylian Champion. 

Link was lazily propped up in a chair far too large for a Hylian, one arm thrown over the back of the chair as the other traced the abnormal scales that littered Amanik’s body, both of them having a seemingly good conversation judging by the wide smiles and light laughter coming from the two of them. However, catching the golden Zora out of the corner of his eye, Link turned to Brivere with a smug smile on his face. He patted Amanik’s arm before reaching out to grab his vape, not even breaking eye contact with Brivere as he took in a deep inhale before puffing out a sick cloud of vapor. “Morning, Brivere ;)”

Brivere ignored the power move as he numbly sat down across from the strange duo from the other side of the table, too distracted from the countless questions and thoughts that plagued his mind.  _ How the fuck did he say “:)” aloud? _

“What are you doing here?” he instead asked in a flat tone. However, before the words had even left his taut lips, he already knew that the question was completely pointless. 

The answer was painfully obvious from the way that Link’s tunic wasn’t put on correctly, showing off the way that his arm and shoulders were bitten to shreds. The Knight Captain squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a sharp inhale of air before letting it hiss out of his clenched teeth as his eyes flew back open. “Father.”

“Yes, son?” Amanik chuckled, continuing to eat as if absolutely nothing was wrong. 

“You know that I literally could not care any less about your…  _ sex life _ .”

“And I am thankful for that, Brivere.”

“Then can you at least have  _ standards _ ?” Brivere snapped, gesturing at the absolute barbarian that was now blowing vape rings. Even more frustrating was that Amanik seemed entertained by it. “Surely you can do much better than  _ Link _ .”

At this, the Hylian in question narrowed his eyes, accusingly pointing his vape towards Brivere as he puffed out another cloud of smoke. “Hey! It’s daddy to you.”

“What.” the golden knight spat. 

“Call me daddy, Brivere.” Link repeated, a teasing gleam in his blue eyes that matched the shit eating grin stretching across his face. “At the very least you could at least say ‘step-daddy’.”

The golden knight blankly stared back at the Hylian across from him, Link’s words registering far slower than it should have.

But when they finally hit, they hit  _ hard _ . 

“Okay, that’s  _ it _ .” Brivere scowled, abruptly jumping out of his chair and slamming his hands on the table, startling the silverware that lay there. He took a few moments to recollect himself, raising one hand to point to the archway behind himself. “Get. out.”

“Hmm?” Link hummed innocently, shoving another bite of fish into his mouth.

“Get out.”

“Brivere, that’s no way to talk to your step-daddy-”

“GET OUT!” Brivere shouted, grabbing the knife next to him before whipping it at the bastard sitting across from him. "FIRST YOU FUCK MY PRINCE AND THEN MY DAD?! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!"  


Howling with laughter, the Hylian Champion easily dodged Brivere’s fire, pecking a quick kiss on Amanik’s cheek before jumping onto the table. “I FUCKED YOUR DAD, SHITLIPS!” Link shrieked, flipping off the Knight Captain as he launched himself into a somersault over Brivere, whose glare angrily followed the Hylian until he dashed out of the dining hall and disappeared into the Zora Domain.

“Do you see what I mean?!” Brivere hissed as he turned back to his father, who had watched the whole shit show with amused eyes. “I literally have  _ no _ qualms with who you decide to sleep with, nor what frequency! But you can certainly do better than that… that  _ gremlin _ !”

“Actually, I think he’s more of an elf.” Amanik chuckled, taking one last sip of his tea before setting it down. He gave his son a warm, scarred smile, which almost instantly calmed down the enraged golden Zora. “I apologize, Brivere. I did not mean to cause you so much grief.”

A sigh slipped past Brivere’s lips as he shook his head, sinking back down into his chair. “No, it’s fine. What you do is not my business.”

“But it  _ is _ . I do care for you and your happiness. Besides, so rarely do you lose your cool, so it’s clear that you care as well. I can’t hold that against you.”

“...Thanks, father.”

A sharp whine made the two look up from each other, only to find a scarlet Zora hesitantly hanging in the archway. Neither had any idea how long Estuu had been standing there, but the young healer clearly had no idea what the fuck had just happened. For all they knew he could have _ just _ woken up from all the noise. 

“It’s nothing, Estuu.” Brivere grunted, gesturing for his younger brother to sit in the chair next to him. “Just join us for a meal before I have to go help Prince Sidon.” 

And so, peace was restored once again for the small family, one which Brivere silently hoped that he could hold onto forever. 

;

“Brivere, breakfast!”

Okay. Yesterday, the Hylian Champion had left the Zora Domain to do whatever the fuck the bastard had to accomplish in the rest of Hyrule. Apparently fucking Amanik was the last thing on his list before he had to leave. Brivere literally could not care any less, as long as it meant that Link was far away from his home. “Coming!” he shouted, hastily shoving on his armor as he flew down the stairs and into the dining hall. 

Only to see Prince Sidon sitting next to his father, both of them clearly in the middle of a pleasant and amusing discussion before they looked up to the golden Zora that had suddenly burst into the room. 

“My lord,” the Knight Captain said slowly, not wanting to say anything that would offend his prince. “What are you doing here?”

Sidon, his spine completely fallen out, struggled to straighten up and look the golden Zora in the eye. “Oh, uh…”

“Ah, it’s alright.” Amanik tittered, picking up his teacup. “I was the one who invited him over.”

A couple moments of tense silence followed; at least, for Brivere and Sidon it had. The apostle, on the other hand, continued to casually eat his breakfast, somehow completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere that had overcome the large dining hall. 

“Dad, what the actual fuck.” Brivere eventually said. It was less of a question and more of a thinly veiled threat. 

Shrugging, the apostle took a sip of his tea. “What?” he asked, more interested in the amber liquid in the cup rather than his son’s outburst. “You told me to do better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> BRIVERE: Link Link?  
> LINK: Yes brivere?  
> BRIVERE: Fucking my dad?  
> LINK: No brivere!  
> BRIVERE: Telling lies?  
> LINK: No Brivere!  
> BRIVERE: Open your mouth!  
> LINK: (hesitantly opens, glisteningly white DNA ranch drenched on his sinful tongue)


End file.
